falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fallout: Wasteland Warfare
Fallout: Wasteland Warfare è un wargame skirmish con miniature pubblicato da Modiphius Entertainment e distribuito in Italia da Cosmic Group. Il gioco è caratterizzato da stupende miniature in resina plastica in scala 32 mm e includerà delle partite giocatore-contro-giocatore, cooperative e solitarie. A Fallout tabletop game is on the way Panoramica In Fallout: Wasteland Warfare, i giocatori costruiscono il proprio equipaggio da una vasta gamma di fazioni, alleati e personaggi iconici della serie Fallout ed è possibile schierare warband da 3 fino a 30 miniature, attraverso un enorme varietà di scenari iconici e costruzioni di insediamenti, da Red Rocket a Sanctuary Hills, dai distributori automatici Nuka-Cola ai veicoli distrutti. Gli insediamenti includono edifici, difese e risorse che incidono sulla lista dell'esercito e sulle abilità dell'esercito nella zona contaminata. Fallout: Wasteland Warfare include un libro di missioni che costituiscono un arco narrativo e missioni casuali uniche con obiettivi, e i tappi squadra recuperati nelle missioni possono essere utilizzati per migliorare abilità extra, armi, equipaggiamento e aggiornamenti per l'equipaggio. In entrambe le modalità Giocatore contro Giocatore o Torneo, i giocatori cercheranno di sopravvivere nella zona contaminata del gioco. Il gioco può essere anche giocato in solitario con un' Intelligenza Artificiale generata dal gioco che controllerà i nemici sfruttando i loro punti di forza e replicando le tattiche di una fazione mentre tenterà una missione narrativa o perfezionando una strategia di costruzione degli insediamenti. I giocatori possono anche collaborare con un amico per difendere un insediamento più ampio o esplorare missioni narrative in giochi cooperativi contro le forze dell' IA o i pericoli post-apocalittici della zona contaminata. Fallout: Wasteland Warfare è disponibile nei negozi, ed è possibile leggere e scaricare il regolamento in italiano del gioco dal sito [[www.cosmicgames.it|'www.cosmicgames.it']] .http://www.modiphius.com/fallout.html Galleria Fallout Wasteland Warfare.jpg Fallout Wasteland Warware GroupVshape.png| Fo-promo-scale-comparison.jpg| Fo-promo-robot-set-1-scale-comparison.jpg| Fo-promo-creature-set-1-scale-comparison.jpg| Fo-promo-terrain-exp-1-scale-comparison.jpg| Sopravissuti Fo-promo-sole-survivor-male-dogmeat.png|L' Unico superstite e Dogmeat Fo-promo-sole-survivor-female.png|Unico superstite femmina Fo-promo-dogmeat.png|Dogmeat Fo-promo-dogmeat-goggles.jpg Fo-promo-sturges.png|Sturges Fo-promo-preston-garvey.png|Preston Garvey Fo-promo-piper.png|Piper Fo-promo-cait.jpg|Cait Fo-promo-hancock.png|Hancock Fo-promo-ronnie-shaw.jpg|Ronnie Shaw Fo-promo-minutemen-male-1.jpeg|Minuteman Fo-promo-minutemen-male-2.jpeg Fo-promo-enslaved-tech.jpg Fo-promo-minutemen-female-1.jpeg|Minuteman femmina Fo-promo-minutemen-female-2.jpeg Fo-promo-settler-male-1.jpg|Abitante dell'insediamento Fo-promo-settler-male-2.jpg Fo-promo-settler-female-1.jpg Fo-promo-settler-female-2.jpg Confraternita d'acciaio Fo-promo-paladin-danse.jpg|Paladino Danse Fo-promo-cade.jpg|Cavaliere capitano Cade Fo-promo-t60-paladin.png|Paladino con un'armatura atomica T-60 e un Laser gatling Fo-promo-t60-paladin-laser-rifle.png| Fo-promo-t60-pose-1.jpg Fo-promo-knight-1.png|Cavaliere della confraternita d'acciaio Fo-promo-knight-2.png Fo-promo-scribe-1.png|Scriba della confraternita d'acciaio Fo-promo-scribe-2.png L'Istituto Fo-promo-X6-88.png|X6-88 con un fucile laser dell'Istituto Fo-promo-courser-z2-47.jpg|Z2-47 Fo-promo-synth-1.png|Sintetico Fo-promo-synth-2.png Fo-promo-synth-3.png Fo-promo-inst-scientist.png|Scenziato dell'Istituto Supermutanti Fo-promo-hammer.jpg|Martello Fo-promo-supermutant-aviator.png|Supermutante Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant generic hammer.png Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant generic blade.png Fallout Wasteland Warfare brute.png Fallout Wasteland Warfare brute ranged.png Fo-promo-sm-behemoth.png|Behemoth Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant hound1.png|Mastino mutante Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant hound2.png Fo-promo-sm-brute-2.jpg Fo-promo-sm-standard-3.jpg Fo-promo-sm-standard-4.jpg Fo-promo-sm-suicider-1.jpg Fo-promo-sm-suicider-2.jpg Robot Fo-promo-sentrybot.png|Robot sentinella Fo-promo-mr-handy.png|Mister Handy Fo-promo-protectron.png|Protettore Fo-promo-protectron-b.jpg fo-promo-assaultron.png|Drone d'assalto Fo-promo-assaultron-b.png Fo-promo-assaultron-c.jpg Fo-promo-eyebot.png|Eyebot Creature della zona contaminata Fo-promo-deathclaw.png|Deathclaw Fo-promo-radscorpion.jpg|Scorpione radioattivo Fo-promo-feral-ghoul-1.jpg|Ghoul feroce Fo-promo-feral-ghoul-2.jpg Fo-promo-feral-ghoul-3.jpg Scenario della zona contaminata Fo-promo-gas-turret.png|Torretta automatica Fo-promo-nuka-machine-closed.png|Distributore Nuka-Cola Fo-promo-nuka-machine-posed.png Fo-promo-sedan-a.jpg|Corvega sedan Fo-promo-sedan-b.jpg Fo-promo-sedan-c.jpg Fo-promo-radioactive-containers-a.jpg|Contenitore radioattivo Fo-promo-radioactive-containers-b.jpg Fo-promo-radioactive-containers-c.jpg Fo-promo-fusion-core-generator-b.jpg|Generatore a fusione Edizioni FO Store Nuka-Cola-Girl.jpg|Nuka-Girl, miniatura "Evento Speciale" Fallout Wasteland Warfare Red Rocket.jpg|Red Rocket Red Rocket Solid for Resin.jpeg FO Store Gas-Pump.jpg FO Store 2-Player Surv-SM Starter Set PVC.jpg|Miniature in resina Collezionisti FO Store Survivors Starter Box.jpg|Confezione Sopravvissuti FO Store Supermutants Starter Box.jpg|Confezione Supermutanti FO Store Brotherhood Starter Box.jpg|Confezione Confraternita d'acciaio FO Store Wasteland Creature Set 1.jpg|Confezione Creature della zona contaminata FO Store Wasteland Robot Set 1.jpg|Confezione Robot FO Store Terrain Expansion 1.jpg|Oggetti di scena iniziali Fallout Wasteland Warfare Nuka-Cola cap.png|Tappi Nuka-Cola Nuka-Crown-Mess.jpg FO Store Brotherhood Expansion 1.jpg|Cavalieri della confraternita d'acciaio FO Store Brotherhood Character Box 1.jpg|Il cavaliere capitano Cade e il paladino Danse FO Store Survivors Character Box 2.jpg|I compagni di Boston FO Store Survivors Expansion 1.jpg|I Minutemen FO Store Survivors Character Box 1.jpg|Gli eroi di Sanctuary Hills FO Store Supermutants Character Box 1.jpg|Martello FO Store Supermutants Expansion 1.jpg|Supermutanti suicidi FO Store Terrain Blister 3.jpg|Distributori Nuka-Cola FO Store Terrain Blister 1.jpg|Torrette automatiche FO Store Terrain Blister 5 B.jpg|Contenitori radioattivi FO Store Terrain Blister 4.jpg|Scorte Vault-Tec FO Store Terrain Blister 6.jpg|Terminali FO Store Terrain Blister 7.jpg|Computer grandi FO Store Robot Expansion 3.jpg|Droni d'assalto FO Store Creature Expansion 4.jpg|Scarafaggi radioattivi FO Store Creature Expansion 3.jpg|Scorpioni radioattivi FO Store Creature Expansion FeralGhouls.jpg|Ghoul feroci References Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare en:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare ru:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare uk:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare